Au chat et à la souris
by shakamia
Summary: Une relation non exclusive ça peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences.


**Au chat et à la souris**

Mia

Summary : R/F : Une relation non exclusive ça peut avoir de nombreuses conséquences. Saison 6

Rory's POV

La première fois que j'ai rencontré Logan, il était avec lui, il avait l'air…encore alcoolisé ; il cherchaient une fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit précédente mais il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom et de là où était son dortoir. Typique ! Il m'a fait une impression bizarre. Ils m'ont tous les 3 fait une impression bizarre, assez désagréable en fait.

J'ai ensuite appris à connaître Logan, il est charmant, plus que charmant notamment quand il le veut et il n'est jamais loin de ses 2 comparses.

La première fois qu'il m'a vraiment adressé la parole, c'était le soir où mes grands parents m'ont piégé et où Logan m'a sauvé en se faisant passer pour mon petit ami. Il m'a demandé si on se connaissait j'ai été d'autant plus surprise que nous nous étions rencontré plusieurs fois, je me suis d'ailleurs demandé s'il rigolait ou pas. Nous avons ensuite parlé lui Logan et moi durant la soirée alternative qui avait lieu dans la maison de jardin. Il m'a fait rigoler quand il s'est agenouillé, une bouteille dans une main, un bouquet dans une autre tout en me demandant de le choisir. J'ai regardé Logan, si j'avais du choisir l'un d'eux à ce moment là, j'aurais choisi Logan mais à cette époque, j'avais un copain, Dean. En fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un garçon comme ça puisse attirer mon attention. Quant à Logan, il a toujours eu une telle assurance, un charisme…mais j'étais prise

Logan m'a tout d'abord énervé, ça façon d'être, de tout prendre à la rigolade comme la fois où lui et Colin ont fait une déclaration d'amour pendant que Finn faisait l'arbitre devant une classe médusée. Il a eu du mal à comprendre le sérieux avec lequel je prenais mes études mais après quand j'ai appris à le connaître, je dois dire qu'il m'a beaucoup apporté. Il m'a aussi beaucoup pris, il prend sans rien laisser aux autres. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de m'accrocher à lui, de le « poursuivre » d'accepter une relation non exclusive.

J'aurais du me douter que me faire surprendre par ma mère, mon père et Luke n'était pas de bon augure. Mais je me suis entêtée, j'ai attendu patiemment ses coups de fils, ne sachant pas où me poser. Au début je le trouvais souvent argh !!…Il ne faisait pas attention à moi, on traînait ensemble et puis il y avait des moment où il savait se montrer concerné, attentionné comme lorsqu'il m'a prêté sa limousine pour rentrer voir maman après sa rupture avec Luke.

Je viens de rentrer de cours et j'ai entendu quelqu'un taper à la porte, j'ai ouvert, personne, si ce n'est un masque, un appareil photo et un petit mot « en souvenirs Bella »

C'était Finn et j'ai trouvé ça très gentil. J'ai regardé les photos, moi en train de sauter lors du Life and Death brigade tenant la main à Logan. Ca avait été excitant, pour la première fois de ma vie je faisais quelque chose d'excitant, de secret.

Je crois que le moment décisif de notre pseudo relation a été lorsque maman et moi avons aperçu Logan et une fille en train de manger dans un restaurant, manger et s'embrasser. Maman a eu l'air choquée, elle m'a demandé si ça ne me faisait rien et je lui ai répondu que non, c'était vrai, ça ne me faisait rien.

C'est pour ça que ce soir je vais à la soirée de Finn accompagnée de Robert. Logan y est avec une fille et moi j'y suis avec un garçon et tout va bien. Il a bien essayé de me faire planter le pauvre Robert pour rentrer avec lui mais je n'en avais pas envie.

Après que j'ai refusé sa proposition, il s'est éloigné et je me suis retrouvée seule. Pas longtemps. Finn est venu me voir, une bouteille d'alcool à la main et il m'a demandé s'il me connaissait, je me suis dit « ce type est incroyable ! » Je sortais plus ou moins avec son meilleur ami depuis quelques semaines, nous avions passés de nombreuses soirées ensemble et il venait me demander ça ? C'est là que je me suis dit, pourquoi pas rigoler.

Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir

Finneghan Morgan Rotschill III mais on m'appelle Finn

Leigh, enchantée

Il s'était rapproché de moi, il, avait carrément envahi mon espace vital, je me retrouvais adossée au mur.

Charmé. Tu as de très beaux yeux…

Sa main droite était sur mon visage, sa main gauche sur ma hanche, et là, grosse panique, j'ai voulu le stopper mais le son qui est sorti de ma bouche a du lui donner une autre impression car à peine une seconde plus tard, il m'embrassait. C'était la première fois que Finn jouait de son charme sur moi et ça marchait dramatiquement bien. Et au lieu de l'arrêter, j'ai attrapé sa chemise pour le rapprocher. Ce baiser était…tendre, sensuel et me donnait envie de plus. C'était…j'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou, je sentais ses mains sous mon chemisier, glisser sur moi. Tout à coup, je me suis dit, et si quelqu'un nous surprend ? Si Logan nous surprend ?

Sortons d'ici.

Je l'ai planté puis je suis sortie en premier. Je venais de refermer la porte, j'étais sur le pallier. J'ai lentement inspiré, expiré quand elle s'est rouverte sur lui, il m'a plaquée contre lui. J'ai perdu l'équilibre et je me suis retrouvée couchée sur les marches d'escalier allant à l'étage supérieur, lui sur moi. Il m'a embrassé. Ca a tout de suite été très chaud, enflammé, une de ses mains a doucement remonté le long de ma cuisse, remontant par la même ma jupe ; il avait une façon de me donner envie de lui, je l'ai attrapé pour le serrer contre moi

Attend…attend, on ne peux pas rester là, si quelqu'un…

Il ne m'a pas laissé finir, il m'a attrapé et j'ai enserré sa taille pour me porter un peu plus haut. Au dernier étage. Nous n'avons pas pris notre temps, je me frottais contre lui et il m'a rapidement enlevé ma petite culotte. Ma tête était parasitée par ce qu'il me faisait, je crois que c'est moi qui ai défait sa braguette, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'étais accrochée à lui et je sentais ses mains fermement agrippé mes hanches, je sentais que ça laisserais des traces mais pour le moment je trouvais ça très excitant et ses baisers étouffaient mes gémissements. Et j'ai pu ainsi apprécier sa grande expérience dans le domaine sexuel.

Oh Bella…

Et puis il s'est retiré et il a roulé sur le dos. J'ai remis ma jupe en place, je regardais le plafond en attendant que ma respiration ralentisse. J'ai tourné la tête, il avait les yeux fermés et il souriait. Je me suis rapidement redressée, j'ai attrapé ma petite culotte et je suis descendue en courant sans me retourner.

Bella !

Je suis rentrée en courant. Lorsque je suis arrivée, je me suis aperçue que je me sentais…bien, excitée, j'avais envie de sourire. Pas la moindre once de culpabilité, pourquoi en aurais je eu d'abord ? _Parce que tu viens de coucher avec un type dans les escaliers d'un immeuble, un type que tu connais, le meilleur ami de ton copain ?_ On n'est pas exclusif ! _Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il vous surprenne alors ?_ Je n'ai rien trouvé à redire à cette petite voie si ennuyeuse.

Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce qui s'était passé. J'ai revu Logan le lendemain, je me sentais un peu…mais comme Finn ne m'a pas reconnu, je me suis tout de suite sentie à l'aise, comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Aucun remord vis à vis de Logan, tout semblait bien aller entre nous et finalement je commençais à apprécier cette façon d'envisager ce que nous avions.

Je n'ai pas revu Finn avant quelques jours. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans leur appart', ils discutaient, Finn racontait qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver la brune avec qui il avait eu une folle expérience dans les escaliers.

Quand Logan m'a vu, il m'a rapidement embrassé et moi je me suis aperçu que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de Finn.

Avec Logan j'ai changé de politique, ça ne me dérange plus du tout qu'on soit un « couple libre », je sors, je rencontre du monde et un soir comme ce soir, je vais à cette soirée déguisée sans lui alors qu'il va y être. Finn ne parle que de la brune dans les escaliers depuis une semaine et moi ça me fait rigoler.

Je suis arrivé depuis quelques minutes et tout de suite je vois Finn, au bar, une fille est accrochée à son cou mais il a l'air d'en avoir rien à faire. Je sais que c'est lui car il a son costume de Vlad de Sanguinaire, Dracula quoi ! Moi je ressemble à une écolière blonde, un peu salope l'écolière avec un loup pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. Lui m'a reconnu. Du moins il a reconnu mes yeux. Il les reconnaît quand il a bu mais à jeun ? Ce type est une énigme.

Je suis donc tout de suite allée au bar, pas très loin de lui histoire qu'il me voie.

Bella, enfin.

Salut Finneghan. Tu m'offres un verre ?

Un sex on the beach ? (Avec un froncement de sourcil suggestif)

C'est un peu classique. Etonne moi !

Et il m'a servi un truc sympa dont je me souviens pas le nom, fruité et forcément alcoolisé mais pas trop. Et il m'a entraîné plus loin, loin des autres et loin de Logan. Même s'il ne savait pas que j'étais là, pensant certainement que la gentille Rory était chez elle à regarder des vidéos tout en mangeant des gâteaux.

Dis moi Leigh, j'ai essayé de te retrouver sur le campus mais…

Pourtant moi je t'ai vu.

Quoi ? Où ?

Ah

Et je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a tout de suite plaqué contre un mur. D'un mouvement il m'a enveloppé dans sa cape. On ne voyait de moi désormais que ma perruque blonde. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Quelques personnes passaient autour de nous mais il avait quand même trouvé le moyen de nous isoler. Et comme la fois précédente, le fait de l'embrasser…j'ai commencé à me coller à lui, j'avais envie qu'il me touche, de sentir ses mains sur moi, sur mes seins, entre mes cuisses. Et j'ai fait un truc que je n'aurais pas pensé faire : je lui ai défait sa braguette. Bon je l'avais déjà fait mais pas dans un lieu public…bon je l'avais déjà fais mais pas avec des gens qui passent à côté de nous…Et il a tout de suite compris car il m'a enlevé ma culotte. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il l'a fait.

J'ai entendu vaguement un « prenez une chambre ! » mais je n'y ai pas fait attention et lui non plus. La suite s'est accélérée, il m'a pénétré et oh mon dieu ! C'était très excitant, je ne voulais qu'une chose, l'avoir en moi et j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement quand je l'ai enfin senti.Ca a été rapide, disons que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je ne voyais que ses yeux, je ne sentais que sa bouche, ses mains, le frottement de sa peau contre la mienne de ses vêtements contre les miens et quand j'ai senti cette délicieuse tension monter, j'ai planté mes dents dans son cou avant de redescendue de mon petit nuage. Nous étions dans un couloir, derrière un escalier, Finn encore en moi et il s'est retiré. Ses bras se sont desserré, j'ai soupiré, restant la tête au creux de son cou. Et j'ai paniqué. Je me suis dégagée pour partir en courant.

Bella !

Il a essayé de me retenir mais en l'occurrence il devait remonter son pantalon, quant à moi, je partais sans culotte.

J'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'étais stupide, stupide, stupide ! Je n'avais jamais fait ça, on n'avait pas utilisé de préservatif, je ne pensais pas au fait de tomber enceinte car je prenais la pilule mais plus aux maladies, au SIDA. Il couchait avec tout ce qui traînait…il fallait que je fasse un test.

Logan's POV

Rory n'est pas le genre de fille à accepter une relation non exclusive, enfin c'est ce que je croyais et puis elle a accepté, au début je n'ai pas trop fait attention ; nous étions ensemble et je n'abandonnais pas ma façon de vivre et puis elle a changé, petit à petit, ça n'avait plus l'air de la déranger qu'on ne soit plus exclusif ; l'autre soir elle est venue avec Robert et ça ne m'a pas vraiment plu. Finalement c'est moi que ça dérangeait et lorsque j'ai émis l'idée que peut être…elle m'a dit que ça lui convenait, qu'elle ne voulait pas changer. Ca m'a surpris. Et ces derniers temps, elle est encore différente. Je la sens distante, à croire que…qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre alors que…c'est impossible.

Je l'observe, elle fait plus la fête et elle disparaît souvent, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'à présent mais…Hier je l'ai vu, elle avait l'air anxieuse et elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Rory's POV

Ca fait 3 jours que j'ai couché avec Finn sans préservatif et j'attends le résultat de mon test. Logan était avec moi hier mais il a compris que je voulais être seule. Je n'ai pas été très sympa alors aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller chez eux. J'ai frappé à la porte et j'ai entendu un « entrez ! »

Va faire ce putain de test Finn !

Bonjour… est ce que Logan est là ?

J'ai été trop con, j'ai toujours mis une capote et là…

Non mais il va revenir. Assied toi.

Merci…Ca va pas Finn ?

Finn a remis ça avec la fille de l'escalier, aux yeux et aux sus de tout le monde.

Pardon ?

Pas vraiment, on était derrière l'escalier….bref

Même moi je vous ai vu toi et ta blonde.

Brune, elle est brune.

Oui en tout cas, ta brune à l'air d'être un sacré numéro donc va faire un test, tu sais pas ce qu'elle a pu te filer. Bon, Rory, je te laisse avec notre déprimé.

Je devais être cramoisie, je n'en revenais pas, Colin nous avait vu, et pas que lui en plus. Je n'ai rien dit. Je regardais Finn, il était nerveux, je comprends d'autant plus que j'étais dans la même situation que lui.

Finn ?

Oui Bella ?

Ca va aller, je suis sûre que tu n'a rien et elle non plus.

J'avais ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde dans les yeux et puis là j'ai vu un truc dans son regard. C'est à ce moment là que Logan est arrivé.

Rory ?

Salut Logan

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Heu..

Ta copine me remonte le moral.

C'est ça…Je voulais te voir, histoire de m'excuser pour hier, j'étais de mauvaise humeur et je n'ai pas été très sympa.

C'est pas grave

Je voulais me faire pardonner en passant la soirée avec toi.

Ouai

Finn's POV

Rory vient de sortir et j'en reviens toujours pas. C'est elle, comment j'ai pu louper cette évidence ? J'arrête pas de penser à elle, la fille de l'escalier, la blonde, c'était la même, Rory, la copine de Logan. Comment j'ai pu me mettre dans une histoire pareille ? J'imaginais pas du tout Rory comme ça, d'ailleurs je me demande si Logan sait qu'elle peut être comme ça. Pour lui, c'est la gentille fille, Rory Gilmore, une bad girl, qui l'aurait cru ?

Rory's POV

J'étais nettement plus détendue et Logan et moi avons passé une très agréable soirée. En fait, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas passé un aussi bon moment ensemble. Il m'a aidé à ne pas penser a mon test. Bon, je ne me faisais plus autant de souci vu qu'apparemment Finn avait toujours utilisé des préservatifs si j'en crois ses dires. J'attendais toujours les résultats mais avec nettement moins d'appréhension.

Logan vient de me raccompagner, je n'ai pas voulu qu'il dorme ici, même s'il n'y a pas Paris, j'ai envie que cette histoire soit claire avant de…et puis demain j'ai cours à 8 heures. Il l'a compris même si j'ai l'impression que Logan a envie de sexe en ce moment (c'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas…bref), en même temps, c'est pas comme si il ne pouvait pas appeler une des nombreuses filles avec qui il sort.

Ne pas penser à ça, j'attrape mon bouquin et je me glisse sous ma couette, enfin ! Et c'est là que j'ai entendu frapper à ma fenêtre. J'ai tourné la tête et là…Finn ? J'ai ouvert sans réfléchir.

Finn ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

J'avais envie de parler, revoir Leigh.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, il est entré et j'ai finalement fermé la fenêtre.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Savoir pourquoi t'a rien dit ?

Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? Tu ne m'a même pas reconnu !

Il a eu l'air un peu gêné.

Et puis on a pris du bon temps et c'est tout. Pour être honnête je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Quand tu m'a demandé mon nom, je voulais te faire une blague et puis d'un coup tu t'es retrouvé beaucoup trop prêt et puis quand tu m'a embrassé je savais plus ce que je devais faire et puis…

C'est là qu'il m'a embrassé. Et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de l'attirer à moi avant de le repousser et de faire le tour de mon lit pour qu'il soit entre nous et qu'il ne me touche pas.

Et là, avant que je ne lui ai dit de partir…

Je peux dormir ici ?

Non !

Pourquoi ? Je vais pas te sauter dessus.

Parce que, c'est pas une bonne idée.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que !

J'étais incapable de lui donner une raison, je crois que j'avais trop peur de dormir avec lui.

Logan ! A cause de Logan !

Vous n'êtes pas exclusifs si ?

Et il s'est déshabillé pour finir en caleçon et se glisser dans mon lit. J'étais estomaqué, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il ne me regardait même pas, il était tourné vers la fenêtre, dos à moi. Je me suis alors glissé à côté de lui et j'ai éteint. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, c'est là qu'il s'est retourné et qu'il m'a attrapé pour me tenir contre lui avant de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je n'ai réussi qu'à m'endormir beaucoup plus tard, me disant que mon karma était merdique.

Finn's POV

Son réveil vient de sonner et je l'ai éteint, elle n'a pas bronché. Je me dégage discrètement, je me rhabille, elle dort toujours.

Rory, debout

5 minutes de plus.

Debout…

Finnnnnn

Et là elle a fait un bond.

Finn ?

Et elle a eu l'air de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et elle s'est détendue.

J'y vais.

Je lui ai attrapé la nuque pour l'embrasser avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Rory's POV

Je suis restée bête pendant un bon moment, le temps que la chambre se refroidisse et que je sois finalement en retard. La journée est passée comme dans un brouillard et je suis allée chercher mes résultats. Séronégative. Je devrais en refaire un dans 3 mois mais si celui de Finn revenait négatif…J'ai ensuite rejoint Logan et nous avons couché ensemble. J'avais l'impression que ça allait clore l'aparté que j'avais eu avec Finn. Au début j'étais un peu mal à l'aise dans sa chambrée et quand il m'a dit qu'on était seuls je me suis détendue. Je n'ai pas dormie avec lui, je suis rentrée à mon dortoir. Je venais de rentrer chez moi et j'ai appelé Logan

LAce ? T'es bien rentrée ?

Oui, j'arrive, je viens de fermer la porte. Bonne nuit…

Je venais de raccrocher et j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre pour trouver Finn endormi sur mon lit. Je me suis approchée, il empestait l'alcool.

Finn qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Leigh, Bella, je t'attendais. Il fait froid…

T'a forcé ma fenêtre ?

Il n'a pas répondu, Finn bourré, sentant un parfum de fille était allongé sur mon lit. Je lui ai enlevé ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, en fait je l'ai déshabillé et il s'est glissé sous la couette. Je l'ai regardé puis j'ai soupiré avant de me déshabiller, d'enfiler mon pyjama et de me glisser contre lui.

Cette nuit là a été la première d'une longue série où je trouvais Finn systématiquement dans mon lit.

Finn's POV

Elle est dans sa chambre, en train d'étudier, de profil. Je tape à la vitre et elle me sourit avant de m'ouvrir. Je lui donne ma feuille de résultats

Négatifs ?

Oui, maintenant je peux te faire ça.

Et je l'ai embrassée et elle s'est laissée faire.

Arrête…

Ok… Qu'est ce que tu lisais ?

Mon bouquin d'économie

Oh oui, je me souviens, introduction à la macroéconomie.

Rory's POV

Il me parle d'économie, on parle d'économie entre 2 baisers. C'est la première fois qu'on a une vraie discussion. Il m'explique les points que je ne comprends pas et j'aime discuter, réviser avec lui. Et c'est là que Paris a commencé à crier.

Rory !

Finn, cache toi !…Oui Paris ?

J'y vais ! Tu manges toute seule ce soir !

Et on a entendu la porte claquer et Finn est sorti de dessous mon lit. J'ai commandé à manger, chinois et on a mangé tous les 2 tout en regardant Survivor et il a dormi avec moi. Disons que nous avons entre autre dormis ensemble.

Je n'ai rien dit à maman, je ne saurais pas comment lui présenter la chose, je couche avec 2 garçons et des fois l'un après l'autre. C'est perturbant, je rentre de chez Logan et je le retrouve dans mon lit et on fait l'amour. Aussi malsain que ce soit, il couche avec qui il veut et moi également. Ca commence à me perturber et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas répondu à leurs appels à tous les 2. J'ai fermé le rideau de ma fenêtre et quand il a tapé au carreau, je n'ai pas ouvert.

Je les ai évités tous les 2 durant 2 jours et le 3è jours, j'ai craqué, j'avais envie de le voir. J'attends depuis 20 minutes dans ce bosquet, c'est ridicule et d'un coup, je vois de la lumière, je m'avance et tape au carreau. Il se retourne et je vois la surprise inscrite sur son visage et puis un sourire. Je suis passée par la fenêtre, je sais qu'il n'est pas seul qu'ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté mais je m'en fou, je veux le voir alors sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je l'ai embrassé. 2 jours et ça m'a manqué, terriblement. Ses mains, sa bouche, chaque coup de rein est tout ce qui compte pour le moment jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte s'ouvrir…

Finn ?

Colin ! Dégage !

Pardon…je ne…pardon…

Je m'étais ratatinée, planquée derrière son torse. Et Colin est reparti…

Il t'a pas vu

Et rien de plus n'a été dit avant de finir… Je reprend ma respiration, on se regarde.

Je commence à déteindre sur toi, passer par les fenêtres…Melle Gilmore, tss tss tss.

Si c'est un problème, je le ferais plus…Finn

Il t'a pas vu. Et si jamais c'est le cas, il m'en parlera…tu m'as éreintée.

Il a vu mon regard incertain, il s'est levé et à fermé la porte à clef et a tiré le rideau. Ca a été la première fois que j'ai dormi chez lui dans son lit. Le lendemain je me suis levée discrètement, je l'ai embrassé et je suis rentrée chez moi.

Finn's POV

Elle est partie sans me réveiller, j'attrape un caleçon et je sors de la chambre pour me retrouver face à Colin et Logan. Ils me regardent, je ne dis rien, je me sers du jus d'orange et je m'assoies.

T'a rien à dire ?

Bonjour.

Colin m'a dit qu'il a apparemment assisté à une scène…

Il n'a assisté à rien du tout.

Apparemment tu n'étais pas seul…Leigh ?

Et ?

On peut espérer voir cette fameuse Leigh ?

Non. Elle est rentrée chez elle.

On ne l'a pas…

Par la fenêtre ? Hein ?

Rory's POV

Je suis rapidement rentrée et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis retrouvée face à Paris. Je suis passée devant elle sans lui laisser le temps de faire une remarque. Quand je suis ressortie de ma chambre, après avoir pris une douche, elle n'était plus là.

Paris's POV

J'étais en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner quand j'ai entendu 2 filles parler ; l'une racontait sa soirée avec son petit copain, du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce le nom de l'heureux élu : Logan Hundzberger. Et là ça a fait tilt, où Rory avait elle passé la nuit ? Ca m'a travaillé toute la journée et finalement en fin d'après midi…

Tu vas me le dire ?

Bonjour à toi aussi Paris

Arrête tes bobards, où as tu passé la nuit dernière ?

Avec un copain.

Pas Logan

…

C'est pas trop tôt !

Rory's POV

Et elle est sortie pour son rencard avec Doyle. Elle l'a pris très bien, je m'attendais à un jugement, des remarques déplaisantes…Ca m'a soulagé.

Ca fait 3 jours que j'ai remarqué un truc, qui m'a été confirmé par une conversation que j'ai entendu entre Colin et Logan. Finn n'a apparemment personne d'autre dans sa vie mis à part moi. Quand il me rejoint, il n'a plus le parfum d'une fille sur lui, ni de rouge à lèvre, il ne flirte plus avec tout ce qui traîne…Et moi aussi j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Logan et moi…on se voit quasiment toujours autant mais je ne dors plus chez lui…Oh, un message de Finn. « Ca te dit de partir tous les 2 ? » Et sans réfléchir j'ai répondu oui.

Lorelai's POV

Je sens Rory nerveuse, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, peut être le fait de partir ce week end avec Logan…

Maman, il faut que je te dise un truc

Tu m'inquiètes…qu'est ce qui va pas ? C'est ce week end ? T'es déjà partie avec Logan…

Je ne pars pas avec Logan

Tu peux me le refaire ? Tu n'es plus avec Logan ?

Si

Parce que j'ai cru que tu partais en week end romantique avec…tu pars en week end romantique. Rory ?

Tu sais qu'on n'est pas exclusif ?

Je croyais que ça c'était…

Non. Et j'ai rencontré quelqu'un enfin pas vraiment rencontré car je le connaissais avant enfin pas comme je le connais maintenant

Roryyyy

Je suis avec Logan mais je suis également avec Finn

Finn l'Australien ? Le meilleur ami Finn?

Oui ?

C'est pour ça que tu étais si nerveuse. Il vient te chercher à la maison. Dis m'en un peu plus.

On n'est pas vraiment

Si tu me dis que lui et toi n'êtes pas non plus exclusif…Rory…

Je sais ! Je sais mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, on l'est de plus en plus et Logan et moi sommes de moins en moins… Pour le moment…ça me va, je suis bien, je ne me pose pas tant de question…

Et une voiture s'est garée devant chez nous. Rory est allée chercher son sac.

Bonsoir Lorelai

Bonsoir Finneghan. Alors, où entraînes tu ma fille ?

Las Vegas ?…Je rigole on va dans le Vermont. Mes parents ont un petit chalet je me disais que

Ok, alors j'ai quelques questions

Maman !

Je regardais Finn, il avait cet air sur de lui, un peu comme Logan en fait, la seule chose qui différait c'était le regard qu'il posait sur Rory. Un regard tendre et attentionné. Lui je l'aime bien, Rory l'aime bien et si j'en crois ce qu'elle m'a dit et la manière qu'il a de la regarder, il va devenir son petit copain exclusif d'ici peu de temps et donc adios Logan !

Et j'ai le droit d'être suspicieuse face à la vie de débauche que tu mènes. Ca ne peux venir que de lui, là dessus tu ne tiens pas de moi. Alors on ne se fait pas arrêter car je serais trop loin pour venir te chercher, on ne boit que si on est sûr de ne pas conduire et vu la réputation qu'il a, tiens.

Il y a un drugstore à la sortie de la ville

Maman !

Prenez la grosse boite, on ne voudrait pas que vous soyez à cour.

Et ils sont partis. Rory m'a lancé un regard noir, lui avait envie de rigoler après avoir avalé de travers et je me suis dit que je le préférais à Logan.

Rory's POV

La journée a été vraiment géniale. Je viens de me coucher, Finn est encore en bas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique mais moi je suis éreintée. Je regarde plus attentivement autour de moi. Sa chambre d'ado est marrante, en fait toute la maison ressemble un peu à la mienne. Plus cosy que les maisons des gens d'Hartford. Oh je baille, la luge m'a crevé. Il veut toujours faire des trucs débiles mais en l'occurrence c'était vraiment génial, de la luge sur gazon ! Qu'est ce qu'on a rigolé ! Et on s'est empiffré et pour une fois on a pu être nous même, pas besoin de se planquer, de faire semblant.

Finn's POV

Le week end était vraiment sympa, je viens de déposer Rory à sa chambre ; on s'est amusés, on a pu goûter à ce que serait la vie loin de tous et surtout loin de Logan et je dois dire qu'une petite copine, j'y ai jamais pensé mais depuis quelques temps…Sa mère m'a fait une grande impression. Les gars viennent de rentrer, ils discutent et ne m'ont pas vu.

Tu la verras ce soir

Finn !

Salut les mecs

Alors t'étais où ?

Le Vermont

Seul ?

Non. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ce week end ?

La fête, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autre ? Alors, avec qui y es tu allé ?

Personne. Ca vous dit qu'on sorte ce soir ?

J'aimerais voir Rory

Elle était chez sa mère ce week end.

Qui soit dit en passant ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

Il se fait du souci car elle et lui…ceinture.

Ca va c'est bon !

Ils n'ont plus rien fait depuis une ETERNITE !

On fait la fête ensemble ce soir, t'a qu'à lui proposer, comme ça tu la verras. On s'y retrouve j'espère !

Je suis près de la bibliothèque…Je vois Rory, elle se tourne et fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne me voyait pas. Elle se dirige vers le parking et moi je fais demi tour. Ca fait quasiment 2 mois que Rory et moi…couchons ensemble et puis ça s'est transformé en plus et avec le week end que nous avons passé ensemble... Je comprends pourquoi les mecs tombent amoureux d'elle. J'ai toujours aimé les dévergondées, moi les brunettes intellos ça n'a jamais été mon truc, jusqu'à Rory. Et puis elle est également dévergondée. Au début je trouvais ça sympa ce qui se passait entre nous. Divertissant et elle a été la première à me garder intéressé et puis depuis quelques temps j'ai plus du tout envie de la partager ni avec Huntzberger ni avec un autre. Je sais qu'il n'y a que moi et Logan et grâce à une conversation que j'ai entendu, elle ne fait plus rien avec Logan mais…Je la vois, elle est de dos, en train d'ouvrir sa voiture alors j'accélère le pas et je la surprends.

Tu m'as fait peur !

Et je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajouter un mot, je la coince contre la portière pour l'embrasser.

Finn, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir.

Je m'en fou.

Logan pourrait…

Pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à toi et moi. J'en ai rien à foutre de Logan ; d'ailleurs je ne veux plus qu'il entre dans l'équation.

Et là, Rory a fait ce qu'elle fait toujours, elle fuit. Du moins elle a essayé.

Oh oh, reste là.

C'est ding, on ne peut pas…

Pourquoi ?

Parce que…parce que…je ne veux pas que…

Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas ?

Vous 2…qu'est ce qui va se passer si nous 2…votre amitié ?

…Je ne sais pas…franchement, je pourrais te dire que ça m'inquiète mais…vous n'êtes pas exclusif, si vraiment…

Il me l'a demandé.

Quoi ?

Il m'a demandé de changer notre petit arrangement et j'ai refusé.

Je crois que je n'étais pas prête à arrêter ce qui se passait entre nous.

Et là son portable a sonné.

Oui Logan ?…

Je me suis éloigné, pas pour lui donner un peu d'intimité mais plus parce que je ne voulais pas l'entendre. C'est là que j'ai regardé l'heure, j'allais être en retard à mon cours de sociologie de l'entreprise.

J'y vais.

Attend Logan…On se voit ce soir ?

Ouai.

Plus tard.

Finn's POV

Logan et Rory viennent d'arriver ; je me suis dirigé vers eux, les prenant par le cou.

Logan ! Bella ! Ravi que vous soyez enfin arrivés !

J'ai voulu boire tout en la gardant contre moi et je lui ai renversé de la vodka dessus.

Finn ! Attention !

Rory's POV

Après qu'il m'ait renversé de l'alcool dessus, je me suis éloignée, j'avais moyennement envie de gérer un Finn bourré. Lorsque j'ai à nouveau croisé son regard, j'étais assise sur le canapé, Logan me murmurait à l'oreille qu'il était content de passer du temps avec moi et moi je ne voyais que ses yeux me fixer et son petit sourire qui semblait vouloir me narguer.

Colin's POV

Finn était différent ce soir, pas que ce soir, depuis un moment, depuis qu'il est avec sa camarade de jeu que l'on ne voit d'ailleurs jamais. Il ne drague plus comme avant…Mon regard a balayé la pièce et il s'est arrêté sur lui. Il avait cet air…l'air qu'il a quand il est en chasse, cet air qui m'a fait penser qu'il n'était pas si éméché que ça. Et puis j'ai vu qui il observait, Rory. Rory ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Et c'est là que j'ai vu son sourire à elle. Bizarre.

Finn's POV

La fille avec qui je suis m'ennuie, je vois Logan dans la foule, je me dirige vers eux puis j'attrape Rory.

Logan, mon pote, je t'emprunte Bella, je sens qu'elle peut m'être utile pour emballer la petite, blonde ou rouquine.

Ok, à plus Ace.

Je la serre contre moi, l'entraînant un peu plus loin. Je la sens passer son bras autour de ma taille et je me penche vers elle comme pour lui parler à l'oreille, en fait je lui embrasse le cou, discrètement.

Colin's POV

Quand Finn est parti avec Rory, je les ai suivi de loin. Je les ai vu s'isoler, je l'ai vu l'embrasser. La suite je ne m'y attendais pas, je pensais qu'elle allait le gifler, le repousser, pas qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle se laisse entraîner dans la salle de bain. La porte s'est refermée, j'ai fait demi tour, j'avais besoin d'un verre.

Je me suis dirigé vers le bar, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais vu. Comment avait elle pu faire ça à Logan ? Il était amoureux d'elle, c'est la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Une petite voix m'a dérangé « il ne se dérange pas pour être avec d'autres filles » mais je l'ai fait taire, oui mais elle couchait avec Finn ! Quant à lui, on était inséparable depuis le collège, comment avait il pu le trahir ?

Un peu plus tôt

Finn's POV

J'ai rapidement fermé la porte, j'ai envie d'elle, j'ai tout le temps envie d'elle. Si je m'écoutais on ne quitterait jamais la chambre. Je l'ai posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je suis entre ses cuisses et mon bas ventre est déjà…Ce week end on a fait l'amour, on a pris notre temps mais j'aime aussi également beaucoup quand c'est précipité, quand on pourrait être surpris…Ca l'excite aussi même si elle ne voudra jamais l'avouer mais le corps ne mens pas. L'écho de la salle de bain donne l'impression qu'on est seul alors que de l'autre côté de la porte il y a du monde. Je fais exprès de ne pas étouffer ses gémissements, de…elle me rend ding, oh putain…Je la regarde, elle a les joues rouges, elle me fusille du regard et moi je souris. Je me retire, nous n'avons pas été discret et je sais qu'elle m'en veut un peu, pas beaucoup mais je le sens. Elle est toujours si…mais je sais comment la rendre plus…vocale. Je crois qu'inconsciemment ou pas, je voulais que Logan nous découvre, découvre que la fille avec qui il est, est à moi.

Et là quelqu'un à tapé à la porte « C'est pas fini vous 2 ! » J'ai vu son regard paniqué.

Je peux pas sortir ! Si l'on me voie, ils ont du comprendre ce qui se passait ici. Si jamais…

Ca serait si dramatique qu'il le sache ?

Elle sait de qui on parle, pas la peine de donner son nom.

Passe par l'échelle de secours.

Et elle est sortie. Je me suis rajusté et je suis sorti. Des personnes ont attendu de voir qui allait sortir mais personne n'a suivi.

J'ai vu le regard de Colin, je crois qu'il sait. Tant pis.

T'a vu Rory ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'avais envie de dire oui mais d'un autre côté… Et là il a reçu un coup de fil. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle lui a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle était rentrée.

Rory's POV

Ca fait 2 jours que Finn n'est pas venu, il ne répond pas à mes messages et ça me perturbe. Il me manque. L'autre jour, quand il a parlé de tout dire à Logan…j'ai fait l'autruche. J'y ai réfléchi, j'ai fait une liste. Il n'y avait pas grand chose contre le fait de rompre avec Logan.

Alors voilà, je suis devant sa chambre, j'hésite quelques minutes, les gens doivent me prendre pour une timbrée puis finalement je respire un grand coup et je frappe. Et là je me retrouve face à Colin.

Rory…Que nous vaut le plaisir…

J'aimerai voir Logan.

J'entre, Finn est sur le canapé, il me regarde, fronçant les sourcils, il ne sait pas que je suis là pour rompre.

Et, Ace !

Il m'embrasse et je sens des yeux me fixer, Colin ?

On pourrait parler ? Seul ?

Colin, viens, on les laisse.

Merci mec…Alors ?

Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. Cette histoire de non engagement…

Alors on sort de façon exclusive, je te l'avais déjà proposé.

Non.

Non ?

Je veux qu'on arrête tout, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

??? Pardon ? Comment t'a

On n'était pas exclusifs et maintenant c'est fini, je veux être avec ce garçon de façon exclusive

J'ai rien à dire.

Logan, ça n'aurait pas continué, d'ici quelques semaines tu vas être diplômé et partir pour Londres. C'est fini.

Je peux savoir qui s'est ?

Tu ne le connais pas. Ce n'est pas très important. Je voulais juste être claire. Aurevoir Logan.

Je suis sortie, soulagée. Logan n'avait rien dit. Je rentre soulagée. Même si Finn et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, c'est mieux.

Rory ! Un visiteur pour toi !

Je vais voir à la porte, Finn ? Il a son petit sourire, je crois que ça va aller.

Colin's POV

Ca fait une semaine que Logan est parti pour Londres et hier j'ai vu Finn, avec Rory. Ils ne se quittent plus. Je n'ai jamais vu Finn comme ça, en fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une petite copine ; quant à Rory, elle est complètement différente. J'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est la fille des escaliers, la fille…bref, quand elle sortait on ne la connaissait pas et avec du recul elle n'était pas heureuse. Mon portable sonne, c'est Logan

Salut Logan, comment ça va ?

Bien, Londres est vraiment une ville fantastique, et toi ?

Bien, hier j'ai fait la fête avec Finn, rien ne change ici.

T'a vu Rory ?

…Ouai.

Elle va bien ?

Ouai

Ils avaient l'air bien tous les 2 ?

…

Je sais qu'elle est avec Finn, tu croyais que ça ne me reviendrait pas aux oreilles ?…Alors ?

Ils sont vraiment bien tous les 2.

Tu crois que ça va…

Ecoute mec, il y a plein de filles à Londres, n'y pense plus.

Dis moi la vérité

Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux avec une fille et elle, elle est heureuse.

Ok… tu leur passes le bonjour et tu leur dis qu'on fera la fête quand je reviendrais ?

Ouai.

FIN


End file.
